This invention relates to a pendant holder suitable for mounting on the underneath surface of shelves or cabinets and adapted to hold recipe cards and the like for viewing.
It is the custom of many homemakers to print new recipes on file cards for filing in a box or similar container. With such a filing system, new recipes may be easily added to the file at any location therein without disrupting the order of already filed cards. Also, recipe cards may be easily removed from the file both for use by the homemaker and then replaced after such use. Typically, when the homemaker decides to use a recipe printed on one of the cards, he or she removes the card from the file container and places it on a counter for ready reference while the recipe is being prepared. In such a position on the counter, of course, recipe ingredients might be spilled on the card thereby soiling it and making subsequent replacement of the card necessary. Also, the card takes up needed room on the counter and is subject to being bumped from the counter onto the floor.
Countertop recipe card holders could be improvised, but such holders would offer little improvement over simply placing the recipe cards directly on the countertop.